Reject Folder
by Firehedgehog
Summary: A series of stories i rejected after i wrote, some weird some WTF and some you wonder if the writer was on drugs... i wish
1. Dragon Take Fox (Digimon 03)

It all started with a Digimon too glitched to tell what it was, a mega level Digimon with a strange ability of throwing orbs. One hit Renamon, and the other hit Takato.

Nothing happened, and as far as the scanner at Hypnos could tell nothing was wrong.

The tamers went home, minus Guilmon who was staying with Renamon that night since she was his mate.

Around midnight, Takato woke to find himself in Renamons body being fucked crazy in a mating frenzy.

Renamon was in the body also, but the two in one body and Guilmon mating him was too much and he fainted.

When morning came, Renamona ndTakato's mind were one, but they had to find out what happened to Takatos body.

An ambulance met there gaze, a dead body.

Rika wasn't exactly pleased on Renamons mind being part of Renamon, the kitsune Digimon didn't care as long as her mate didn't reject him.

Guilmon didn't for Renamon now had the mate bond and Tamer bond.

Hypnos, could not reverse it.

Rika was very unhappy, and rejected Renamon.

Renamon, was hurt... but Guilmon comforted her.

She was also very smug when Rika tried to get a new partner and Digimon rejected her because of her reaction.

It was a month later that Renamon found herself the ability to take human mode, a human mode that was her human self Takato.

Guilmon smugly claimed the human form also.

It was only after that Renamon found out that she/he was with child.

Things got... interesting after that.


	2. Lucy Runs the show (supernatural)

I.. really don't know where this came from, i think i had insomnia this day. Mind you. Wonder how many old reject fics i can find.. sigh

I don't own supernatural, i only own the fic.. only wish i didn't T_T

**Lucy Runs the show**

By Firehedgehog

"Yo bitch," Lucifer yelled at the Sam.

"Hey you rotting corpse angel!" Sam yelled back, wondering where Dean was.

"I bet Dude that you are sucky at dancing!" Lucifer sneered as only an angel could.

"You take that back you has bin!" Sam said totally Diva style.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Lucifer screamed.

Then the two began to bogie all damn night.

In the morning Dean finally got back, he looked to see an exhausted Sam and a still smug Lucifer.

"Yeah baby, i can dance all week," Lucifer said and boogied off to call mayhem elsewhere.

END


	3. Bow to the Queen (cardcaptorSakura)

OMG... I must have written this about the same time as the supernatural one. Winces.. ah well enjoy.

Only own the fic, don't own cardcaptorssakura

**Bow to the Queen**

By Firehedgehog

Sakura had grown a bit.. tired of the outfits others forced on her, couldn't she decide on what outfit she did magic in.

So since she had changed all the cards last year, she created a new one.

The clothes card.

When she activated it, there should be a few facts known.

She was on her period.

Pissed off with a siding of chocolate.

Magic was screwy for females at this time of month.

Fireball anyone..

Well.. not a fireball for her that is.

Take a right for Slayers please.

The magic faded and a rather, well slutty Sakura stood there, looking as if she just stepped out of a S&M club.

"Bow to the queen Bitches," Sakura sneered, actually cracking a whip.

She apologized to Syoran when she let the card go, the card was soon renamed and hid.

The 'Sadistic Bitch' card


	4. Chibi (finalfatasy 7)

Snickers.. this was actually suppose to be a full on fic, but it fell through but this one scene remained.

Don't own final fantasy 7.. own the fic though

**Chibi**

By Firehedgehog

"Sephiroth you'll pay!" Cloud said shooting towards the silver haired man.

It didn't work as he found himself running but not going any further.

"Cute Chibi, maybe you should have some Milk," Sephiroth smirked Clouds sword in hand, his other on top of clouds head keeping him in place.

"You bastard!" Cloud screamed.

Meanwhile the others were watching in disbelief and wondering when they entered the twilight zone.


	5. Green (minecraftRanma)

Sooner or later i had to give this a try.. yeah i tried. This one is actually recent, damn you creepers.

This is minecraft/Ranma one... I don't own anything Stupid partial insomnia

**Green**

By Firehedgehog

"Soatome! Where is your son." Mr Tendo said to his old hand once he'd been returned to human.

"Ah.. about that, we have a problem," Genma said, at that moment a strange green creature hissing entered the room.

"Ah, a monster!" Akane yelled and hit it with a table, Genma hit the pond.

**Kaboom**

"Well that's one way to end the engagement," Genma said to the crater that was the Tendo dojo home.

Creeper Ranma spawned again.


	6. Son of Sea, Rebirth of Death (percyjack)

I don't own anything but the fic... and this became a reject because its just so weeeeird.

This fic is adoptable, just make sure to pm me if so and the story ID so i can tell people.

Son of Sea, Rebirth of Death

By Firehedgehog

Poseidon had been thrilled to hold his newborn son Percy, he knew that he couldn't stay with his child due to the dickhead Zeus, but he would do his best for the child.

Suddenly eh blinked and looked at Percy, as a flare of divine power not that of a demi-god came from him.

"Your joking right?" he asked the sleeping child.

Thirty years ago Hades had vanished, tired and wishing for more. Or at least Zeus said so, everyone guessed that Zeus had a power crazy moment and tried to destroy the dark god.

"This will make camp half blood very interesting," Poseidon told teh sleeping baby, his son.. who was also a reincarnated Hades.

A demi-god, who would sooner or later return to being the god of the dead.

"I'm going to have so many embarrassing baby pictures before you grow up and remember," he grinned, and Percy was going to be a heartbreaker when he got older.


	7. Replaced (KidIcarusUprising)

And.. this time Kid Icarus Uprisimg, a reject not one I'd post alone.

Title name.. yeah.. its lame

Replaced

By: Firehedgehog

When Dark Pit came to live with them, Palutena didn't realize certain things would happen.

She gave more and more duties to the darker angel, since the darker shaded angel was the more mature of the two.

In fact, it wasn't even started on purpose.

It started in fact when Pit came down with the flu.

Dark Pit took over his twins duties while he was down.

Then...

Pits life began to be ripped away without anyone but himself realizing.

Over three years Dark Pit took over his life without knowing, with Pit slowly.. well having nothing to do.

Yet Palutena still harping on him on being to lay on doing his duties, what duties.. Dark Pit literally did his... well everything.

The thing that caused his world to break was when Palutena called dark Pit.. well Pit, and Dark absently replied.

Then and there he knew he had to leave, during three years he'd become invisible in his own home unless it was for someone to harp at him. He had tried to talk, to explain.. to get attention.

A ghost in his own home.

With that he left, using the chariot to take him away and then sending it back so it would not be missed.

Sad, when a chariot would be missed more then him.

It would be two thousand years til he met Palutena and Dark Pit again, years that he knew that they didn't even notice him gone. Viridi was right in some ways, Palutena was a horrible goddess. After all, how could one just forget and replace an angel that had served them for a thousand years like that.

Now though, he looked at the downed form or dark Pit (who Palutena stupidly called Pit still) and Palutena who was beaten and bloody. Gods rose and fell, fading away as people stopped believing in them.

The Goddess of light was so weak now, specially since there were newer stronger gods that would not fade as easily as her generation.

He served a new god, he was older looking then he had and had more wings but annoyed that Palutena thought she could take on the new god.

"I am the angel Gabriel, a messenger," Gabriel once Pit told the duo.

"Go back to your skyworld light goddess, those that are fading have no right to force themselves on others," Gabriel said.

END


	8. Hourglass (Digi03Talessymphonia)

I was playing Takes of Symphonia and then watching the old Digimon cartoon, when this popped in my head. Ah well, another for the reject pile unless i get enough urge to write more. Don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

Hourglass

By Firehedgehog

It was a beautiful day, the sky that perfect blue with not a cloud in view.

It was a sky one could get lost in.

He'd seen in too many times, for each time he started on this day.

This very day.

He had the form of a small ten year old, with crimson eyes that seemed to peer into ones very soul. His hair was chestnut brown and fell to his knees in a loose braid, in certain lights there was a red tinge in his hair.

How many times had he done this, how many times was he to play out this loop in time. So far nothing had changed, so he remained trapped in a loop.

He was here before he was born by years, knowing that he had to change things.. even if it meant he was never born. This world was beautiful, even more beautiful then earth where he had grown up. He still hadn't figured out how to make sure his baby self was not kidnapped and stolen to Earth, or how that kidnapping would release something much worse then Demons.

"Well, lets try this again," The boy said, known as Takato Matsuki on Earth and whatever his name was at birth said to himself. He started walking, After all there was many hours till he met up with Lloyd his father yet.

END?


	9. Fanghouls (kid Icarus)

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, idea comes from 23blenders.

**Fanghouls**

By Firehedgehog

Pit would have whimpered if he wasn't so scared, in fact he hadn't realized there was something worse then Hades.

Dark Pit just call me dark, was rocking himself back and forth in terror his red eyes blank.

They had been captured.

There was no escape.

It was worse then undead, the undead at least sooner or later gave up.

They'd been captured by fangirls.

But it was a bit insulting they were in the basement.

The basement door cracked open, a giggle floated down.

END


	10. Link to Exe (Zelda and Rockmanexe)

Really have no clue where this came from, own nothing but the fanfic and anything Original. Zelda and are owned by others... bast##ds.

Link to Exe

By Firehedgehog

If Link was a swearing person, he could have easily turned the air blue.

Oh, he was used to being reincarnated. Always named Link, and looking pretty much the exact same every freaking time along with Triforce symbol.

He usually didn't remember his other incarnations, at least not till he was twenty or Zelda remembered and woke him up.

This was definitely not normal.

For one thing he was reincarnated in another dimension as a human, looking nothing like usual. There was no Zelda, and the Triforce symbol was so faded you had to look for it to find it.

He'd never remembered at age sixteen before, but Link.. guessed the news he received was traumatic enough to wake him up.

Six hours ago Hikari Netto had once again fought against Wily, who still kept coming back. One of the mans weapons glitched and exploded.

Machines should not make someone five months pregnant with an unknown father, specially if that person was male.

"I'm so screwed," Link aka Netto said to his reflection, turning away he never saw a streak of blond appear in his hair or that his ears were becoming pointy.


End file.
